omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maris Brood
Statistics Name: Maris Brood. Origin: Star Wars. Classification: Zabrak, Jedi Padawan, Dark Jedi. Gender: Female. Age: Likely in her late teens to early twenties. Tier: | At least High E-3 '''| '''Destructive Capacity: | At least Multi-Continent Level '''(Drawing power from the Dark Side, she capable of holding her own against Starkiller). | '''Speed: | Relativistic '''combat (Traded strikes with Starkiller) with '''Light-speed '''reactions (Capable of evading/reacting to Starkiller's attacks). | '''Durability: | At least Multi-Continent Level '''(Capable of tanking Starkiller's telekinetic attacks & Force Lightning). | '''Intelligence: By the time of her fall to the dark side, Brood utilized twin red guard shotos in combat. She was proficient in the use of telekinesis as well as fighting at close range using melee attacks. Brood also showed an affinity for Beast Control, befriending the mythical bull rancor, which was thought to be uncontrollable by the native Felucians. In an attempt to defeat the secret apprentice on Felucia, Maris Brood utilized the ability of Force cloak, hiding from Starkiller before launching withering attacks upon him. Stamina: Superhuman+. Range: | Extended Melee Range via lightsabers, Several Dozens of Metres via Force Powers. | Weaknesses: After falling to the Dark Side, she is not emotionally stable & her failure to control her fear (specifically of death) is a weakness which causes her to display cowardice when cornered. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura Sense, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Blasts, Fear Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Force Barrier, Regeneration, (Low-Mid), Energy Manipulation (Capable of reflecting, redirecting, & absorbing energy attacks launched at her). Weapons & Equipment Twin red guard shoto lightsabers Notable Attacks & Techniques Force Push: '''The most basic applications of Force Push utilized telekinetic energy to push objects away from the caster. At more powerful levels, Force Push could create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air akin to an explosive force. '''Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects using the power of the Force. For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object will not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of fruit to an X-wing starfighter, as well as dispel gaseous substances & disarming enemies. Its only limits is the creative potential the Force-user has. Force Stealth: '''A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. '''Force Leap: '''A Force Power that used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. '''Force Speed: An ability of the Force that allowed its user to increase his or her speed for a brief time. Making them appear as a blur or moving almost instantaneously, while environment appeared in slow motion to the user. Force Choke: '''A Dark Side Force Power where one would strangle the victim (usually to death) with the Force. It is often performed with a grip-like gesture. '''Tutaminis: Through the Force, Force users could draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Force Fear: '''A dark-side Force power and possibly a dark-side variant on the Jedi mind trick. The wielder would strike directly at the deepest parts of the target's mind, causing an uncontrollable shaking fear that would wreak havoc with the target's capabilities. Through pure force of will alone, a user could cause them to lose their courage completely, and if left undefended, the effects could be severe, rapidly demoralizing the enemy with a feeling of hopelessness and regret. Depending on the victim, it would caused them to either cower defenselessly or flee from their opponent outright. '''Mind Trick: '''An ability of the Force that allowed the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage. When using the mind trick, the practitioner generally adopted a suggestive tone of voice and used a distinctive gesture, waving their hand in front of the target's face. The mind trick was said to work only on the weak-minded, and there were certain species, including Toydarians, that were either highly resistant or immune to it. However, the mind trick could be used by a group of Jedi simultaneously to exert a greater collective influence on those who would normally be able to resist a single Jedi's attempt alone. '''Animal Bond: An ability of the Force that allowed its user to connect mentally with a wild animal or in Maris' case. Completely control it & make it bend to her will. Tutaminis: Through the Force, Force users could draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier E